Ambrose Waldgrave
Ambrose Ulfric Waldgrave is a Pureblood Wizard. He was a Slytherin graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Class of 2005. ((OOC Note: Except for being at Hogwarts during the war, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) 2026/2027 Term Ambrose returned to Hogwarts as permanent Head of House of Slytherin. His relationship with Kassandra blossomed and they ended up expecting a baby boy due late December. When she disappeared from Hogwarts to go into hiding from a dangerous group (npcs), he took it very hard. He used all of his time and energy to focus on the students rather than his personal life. A misguided entity took over the Hogwarts' clocktower, desperate for the voices of the witches and wizards of all ages. Students went missing, and so did staff. It took over the castle like a virus, or a parasite. He kept it from stealing Head Deputy Mistress Blightly during a staff emergency meeting after Head Mistress O'Keefe was taken by this entity - with a resounding shield charm. With the help of select law enforcement, the entity was defeated. Voices returned and yet that haunting organ sound stayed in their ears for a long time after. Ambrose applied to become the Transfiguration professor successfully - beginning in the new year. He offered tutoring in Mythology to his students that wish to keep learning about the subject. The night of the long full moon, a Noma Nyx went missing. This prompted Ambrose with the help of a certain Animagus and Arianna to search outside of the castle. They ended up in the forest and Ambrose had to apparate to the Three Broomsticks. They returned with no Noma Nyx. 2025/2026 Term Ambrose was convinced to go back to Hogwarts as a Professor by Professor Reid, convinced that he should go back for the sake of protecting the children. He was hired on as a Mythology Professor for the second half of the 2025/2026 term. He brought his half kneazel Donna with him, using her as a sort of sentry to help him keep eyes on the students. When Professor Mordus had to take temporary leave, he became temporarily Head of House for Slytherin. He took on projects outside of his classroom mostly of some sort of sentimental nature from gingerbread baking in Homemaking Class to the Solar Field Days. After being a stoic, quiet sort of man that seemed to change after he began dating Healer Kassandra Alruna. Eventually they became engaged, the proposal taking place on the docks outside of Hogsmeade. He has found he really enjoys this sort of work and helping students grow their minds. Once he got comfortable and with the help of Kassandra, he found himself expressing his paternal side in little ways. After the year end feast, he aided and acted with the rest of the staff to subdue it and protect the students. A meet with Umbrae and shadowy figures made a few things become clear to him that had left questions before. After Headmaster Fox sacrificed his life to create an Infinite Shield to beat the attack on Hogwarts, he has been left angry and determined. Before Hogwarts Parents Klaus and Hilda Waldgrave both graduated from the Durmstrang Institute. They knew each other during their school years but it wouldn't be until they both chose to become Dragonoloists that they fell in love. They met again while preparing for a three-month long expedition involving the Hebridean Black. Soon after the newly weds settled in to their home in Germany, they were called upon to join an expedition involving the Common Welsh Green in its home turf. Two weeks into the expedition, they discovered they were pregnant with their first child. This made them decide to move to Wales permanently. Klaus Waldgrave: Dragonologist, Magical Creatures Handler, Historian. Hilda Waldgrave: Dragonologist, Historian, Home-Maker. First Show of Magic At the age of 6, Ambrose displayed his first show of magic by making the piano in his family home play itself. Personality As a student '''Ambrose was eager to learn. He spent a lot of his time in a corner of the Library or under a tree on the Grounds in good weather with a stack of books. For that reason alone he was questioned by some students about how he ended up in Slytherin instead of with the Ravenclaws. He never aspired to have responsibility and even turned away the chance to be a Prefect in his 6th year. He was quiet and seemed aloof even with his friends. The only exception was when he was dueling - that was when his personality came out being in his element. His parents blame his experiences with the '''Battle of Hogwarts during his first year at school for his love of dueling and his seeming troubles of bonding with people. As an adult Ambrose seems observant and level-headed. He is even quite out going. However, his confidence and the regal way he holds himself could be misunderstood as being arrogant or judgmental. He is still on the quiet side when he isn't engaged in conversation and takes his ongoing studies seriously. He still very much enjoys a good duel. Education Languages English, Welsh, German. O.W.L.s N.E.W.T.s After Hogwarts Honeydukes Employee 2006 - 2010 Duelist Competitions 2008 - Present Historian Studies 2006 - Present Hogwarts Professor - 2025/2026 - 2027/2028 Slytherin Head of House Temp - 16/02/2026 - 30/06/2026 Slytherin Head of House - 2027/2028 Pets *One year old gray Norwegian Forest Cat/Kneazle - "Donna" Miscellaneous *Vegetarian Family His parents continue their work with Dragons all over the world. His younger sister hasn't been heard from in years after she ran away from home with a boy in a wizard band. His Fiancé Kassandra left a letter before disappearing with their babe due in under 3 months. 2026 He received letters from Kassandra for a few weeks 2026 until they were able to see each other face-to-face. Friends *Gavin Reid - They knew each other during their years at Hogwarts. Gavin's bright and insightful personality created a unique friendship between the boys. They kept in touch after school. After the attacks at Hogwarts in 2024/2025, Gavin successfully convinced Ambrose to come back to Hogwarts as a Professor for the sake of the young generations. *Kassandra Alruna - After meeting during a student dueling club and learning of Kassandra's past career, he became very interested in getting to know this woman. After a short time, he found himself enjoying her company and love of adventure. \\ Dating 22.02.2026 \\ Engaged 24.05.2026\\ Expecting 31.12.2027 Rumors & Gossip Seems a new healer and a newly dubbed Note: ACTING HoH were seen admiring each other in Three Broomsticks after the masquerade on Sunday. Perhaps a new romance to accompany their new jobs? Category:Professors Category:Hogwarts Category:Slytherins